Sinister Soul
by Bayleef
Summary: The Pharoah was never Yami.. all visions of the past were fake.. but then why did Yami remain in this world? Because Yami is a Demon, whose race wants to rule the world by destroying the human society. But Yami's human traits are clouding his demon nature
1. Prologue

Idea that came to mind yesterday. I dunno where it came from, but I'll give it a go ^^;; **VERY** short Prologue, but it's just to get the story started.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Prologue**

The world... it's at peace right now... No raging monsters released from cards or tablets... no millennia old tomb robbers striving to get the Millennium Puzzle. Everyone is calm, with not a worry on their minds...

Heh... foolish beings.

They do not know that, at this very moment, the realm of darkness, and the creatures within it, are growing stronger, faster, darker...

The Realm of Demons will not remain sealed, they will escape, they will try to destroy the world. With the power and speed to kill dozens in mere seconds, the world will crumble at their wrath.

People may know how to beat us, by destroying the one who rules over. But they'll never beat me, they won't catch me by surprise. I've been here in their world all this time, learning, planning, growing stronger each day.

They don't realise what threat they think they've befriended, not even the tomb robber knows who I really am. My identity is a secret, at least until the Realm of Demons is almost open. Until that day, no one will know of my darkness, and when he comes no one will have suspected me, no one will understand, and they will all wonder:

_What has happened to Yami?_

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Told ya 't would be shot ^^;; at least now you know where you stand. I know there've been stories of Yami as a demon, and I wanted to give it a shot.  
I dunno if this stories gonna be a hit of not, but hey, I can hope ^^ please review and slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	2. From the Darkness We Rise

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait and all, lotsa stories to do, as you may see ^^;; Thanks to everyone for the reviews!

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Hope you'll have a good one!

**Response to Reviews:**  
Imp is Insane: I'm afraid Yami's faith is up to you guys, unless the story works out differently.  
WolfKeeper989: Heehee, glad you's like it ^^  
JenniChan: That's exactly what I thought! Yami's are supposed to be evil. But then again, he probably wasn't meant to be one, he was probably just meant to guard the Puzzle, he's only in it coz he did it to save the world.  
Alex Warlorn: O.o;;.... sorry but I half understand that, half don't ^^;; Welp, some peeps like this kinda thing, others don't, we'll just have to leave it at that ^^  
eternal_lost: Proving to Alex Warlorn that, yes, people do like Yami=Demon stuff ^^ Thanks for the review, and the Angst isn't decided yet.  
Dagger5: That's good ^^ I felt if I'd made it longer it would have lost the feel to it, I kainda wanted to get a sort of poetry feeling to it, coz they had more effect, so I couldn't have it to long.  
G-Prime12: Who and who got in a fight? Ah well, thankies for the review!  
Red Roses2-chan: Aww! *Huggles Yami* You can't be too mad, Yugi makes the EXACT same mistake when he's fighting Yami further on in the episodes, same moves and all.  
Ashla: You love to comment on length don't you? Well...  
I go for quality not quantity! So Meh! XP

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter One - From the Darkness We Rise... **

Yami stood alone in Yugi's room, an eerie darkness around him. He seemed to be holding a small orb of magic in his hand, looking at it and whispering. A voice suddenly came from it. "Will the time be soon?" Came a sharp, hiss-like whisper.

"Soon enough..." Yami whispered in the same, evil tone. "The humans don't suspect a thing, everything is going according to plan..." He turned his head sharply to look at the door. He could hear someone climbing the stairs. "Very soon... but I have to go.. expect a message from me in a few days." With that, the orb disappeared, just as the door opened.

"Hey Yami, what are you doing up here?" Yugi asked, smiling.

Yami shrugged. "I don't know." He said, his voice now back to normal. "Just.. thinking, you know?"

Yugi looked unconvinced for a minute, then shrugged. "Ok, if you say so." Yugi didn't mind, he knew he could trust his yami.

At least... he thought he could.

Yugi collected his deck and went back downstairs to duel Joey. Yami turned and looked out the window at the slowly setting sun. _"The Realm of Demons... the magic is weakening... soon all demons will be free to spread destruction across the world, just as we did so five millennia ago..."_

-----------

The sands of Egypt rippled like water as a powerful darkness began to rip a portal open from its depths. From the opposite dimension, Yami, a Pharaoh, but a Pharaoh of demons with evil unlike that of ancient tablets, forced the portal open, releasing forth his followers into the human world.

He escaped last, waiting for everyone else first. Not one follower must be lost. With one glance back at the world he'd known his whole life, a void of darkness with swirls of red and purple, symbolising demon royalty and the death of the weak, the portal closed behind him.

Yami spread the black demon wings on his back, which resembled those of a bat, only covered in scales, like a dragon, and flew up above the crowd of demons below him. He closed them around him to speed himself upwards, cutting through the air at a faster pace, then spread then quickly once high enough, gliding over his followers.

The sky above him was swirling into a black void, like a blanket of darkness, which spread quickly across the blue sky. "It is now the war begins..." He announced as the sky visible to them only showed slight amounts of blue. "We must show the humans what happen... when they try to imprison a species of power and ruthlessness." He grinned sinisterly as his snake-like, slit eyes travelled over his army.

"They may have dragons, they may have magic, they may have monsters that could destroy cities with one blast, but..." Yami narrowed his eyes and smirked. "They still cannot compare to the power of a demon, let alone an army. If we show no mercy, we shall be victorious!" A cheer chorused through the crowd and Yami nodded, before pointing East. "They onward, and let us prove to them we are not a force to be taken lightly!"

Another cheer and the demons took off, like a swarm of bats, into the air. The seemed to freeze for a moment, before they turned into blurs of black, speeding through the air at incredible speeds. Within minutes, they had arrived at a small village, torches the only source of light for the confused people below. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched, by an army of merciless demons.

"What say we give the Pharaoh a little warning?" Yami looked back as the demons agreed with his statement, all of them smirking down on the unsuspecting village. A war cry broke the dark silence as they army charge down with such speed they cut through the wooden stands at the village market.

Terror swept through the town, but it was short lived. Gathering all men, women and children in one place, like sheep in a pen, they threw oil on them. Confused he people liked at each other, until a searing pain hit them and the screamed in agony. The lames no covering the citizens spread quickly through the town. As the flaming buildings created a living furnace, a dark figure landed in the centre, flames parting with magic, though it looked like respect. Yami looked around at the destruction around him, grinning at all the pain, death, and loss...

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

**NEED YOU GUYS TO VOTE!** Should Yami, in the end, live, or die? If he lives he may be good, but I think I might find a way for him to stay evil, I dunno, but I need to kow that by the next chappy. This chappy would be a little longer only I need to know that first.  
Hope you guys like it ^^ Please review and slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	3. Who I Really Am

Ahh! It's been confusing. Loadsa peeps what him to live, but some what him to die. Others what him to turn good, others want him to stay evil... I have no clue what to do -_-;; Ah well, I'll just make it up as I go...

Thankies for the reviews!

**Response to Reviews:**  
JenniChan: i'm not sure if that's legal anymore ^^;  
Dagger5: glad yaz liked the first chappy ^^ I thought it worked better short too. I know, hard to hug evil Yami, it's try an' kill ya O.o;;  
eternal_lost: Lol, I know, I think I'd move meself to tears. Oh! A a plan just formed for it though...  
cool: That would be my thought ^^  
Haku Ishatar: oh boy, live and stay evil? Hmm... I'll have to think about that...  
Red Roses2-chan: I would read your fics, but yaz update a little to ast for my pace ^^; I'll try though.  
Ashla: *Shrugs* Typo's suck, but I don' care, it's not like this stories gonna make a book or nout. Actually, I did use spell check, they're actual words :P But man, you could have at least helped me with the vote, meany... Ah well ^^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter Two - Who I Really Am **

Yugi shivered as he walked into his room. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was starting to feel very insecure around Yami. He sensed another type of magic, or at least he thought he did. Yami's attitude hadn't changed, he was still as friendly as ever, so what was going on?

"Yami, do we really have to play chess...?" Yugi moaned one day. It was around eight o' clock in the evening, and it was pouring rain outside. The wind was almost threatening to leap up the level to a hurricane, and every now and then, lightning clapped. Strange, it had been sunny almost all day.

"Have you got any better idea's?" Yami said in a half dazed voice. The truth of the matter was, this weather was not altogether unpredictable. The Realm of Demons was opening, and stray dark magic had led to the destructive weather. Yami was half focusing on the game, but more focused on transferring his magic to open the portal. He couldn't leave the demons locked in any longer, not after five thousand years.

Yugi tilted his head, but shrugged off Yami's unusual attitude. He moved a piece and sighed. "Checkmate."

Yami nodded, but didn't seem to care. "I.. have to go for a second..." He said, standing up and walking to the door. When Yugi asked him why, he ignored him and walked out. The storm was getting stronger, the demons must be free. Yami stumbled while walking down the stairs, gasping for breath and gripping to the banister tightly, struggling to keep himself standing as he walked down the stairs.

The old powers, the magic he had once crushed the pharaohs of Egypt with, was now overwhelming. He could feel the demon wings he had once had growing back under his skin. He knew what was going to happen as he stumbled into the living room and stood in the centre, fists clenched and teeth gritted. He just hoped he could stand the pain. _"It's time for me to become who I really am..."_ He thought, slightly upset.

He gasped as the end bones of his wings grew out of his back slowly, before they tore forward, through his flesh. Blood spewed everywhere as the leathery skin began growing on the wings at an unusually fast pace, as if it was a liquid, pouring on. The pain was antagonising. Unbearable. He cried out in pain as the wings stretched quickly, blood pouring off them, his own blood. Falling to his knees he tried to regain himself, breathing heavily. He was shivering, not from the cold, but from pain.

The shadows around him seemed to grow darker, and then take a solid form as two demons appeared on either side of Yami. One was a girl, the other a boy, they both looked around seventeen or so. His eyes opened slowly, but they were now different. They were the keen-sighted demon eyes, slits that were filled with sinister emotions, only this time, he did not look as harsh. He looked up at the demons and smiled, placing his hands on the ground and pushing himself up. Suddenly, he heard something and he looked up at the door. Yugi was coming down the stairs! With no great shock, Yami had yelled in pain.

Yugi nearly fell down the stairs halfway in his rush, but managed to keep his balance. He ran towards the living room, Yami was usually in there, and flung the door open, only to see Yami towering above him, smirking down at him. Yugi's eyes grew wide as they fell on the wings, and he looked up at Yami, backing away. "Y-Yami?"

Spreading his blood covered wings, Yami grinned sinisterly. Yugi didn't need a second warning, he turned and ran down the corridor, out into the game shop and towards the door. But before he reached it, one of the other demons blocked his path, hissing menacingly. Yugi skidded to a stop and tried to run the other direction, but the other demon had already caught up, and grabbed him around the neck, lifting him up and pinning him to the wall with great ease.

Yugi gasped for breath, kicking out at the demon, hot tears of fear threatening to fall. He opened his eyes, only to see, through his blurry vision, Yami standing in frount of him. Yami nodded to the demon holding up Yugi, and the grip was released. Yugi collapsed to his knees and fell forwards, unable to hold himself up, he lay motionless on the ground, gasping for breath. Yami knelt down in front of Yugi and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up at him. He grinned as a ball of magic appeared in his hand. "Checkmate."

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Don't care if it's short, I'm stoppin' it here. Sorry guys ^^;  
Well? Whacha think? I need to know, so please review! Slán slán!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	4. A Demons Love

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update ^^; welp, I've decided... **I'm gonna add a little romance!** No, not yaoi, an OC and Yami! Can't believe I'm pairing him with someone and making them nothing like me -_-; Reason? Oh... I have idea's for the story XD... Meh, hope yaz'll like!

**Response to Reviews:**  
Ashla: I know, you hate me, but I don' care! XD Heehee, read on!  
Haku Ishatar: heehee, poor Yugi has to do everything ^^ Late enough update, but eh, whacha gonna do? ^^;  
Red Roses2-chan: O.o; Oooook.... You two are confusing... but glad yaz like ^^ I dunno who the two demons were to be honest... I'll put one in at the start, it fits in with the story ^^  
eternal_lost: glad yaz like it ^^  
Tsuki Koumori Ryu: well everyone pities Yugi more, and his the main character, so that's why he's always picked on ^^; Glad yaz like it!  
Dagger5: tried to make it good, glad it came out well ^^ Thanks for reviewin'!  
JenniChan: I don' really know i Yugi's gonna die or not yet ^^; I'm just makin' it up as I go... glad yaz liked it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter Three - A Demons Love **

"Pharaoh... why did you live that boy behind? Did you not know what to do with him?" A female demon questioned Yami as they stood atop a large warehouse, unaffected by the storm. She had long black hair, tied high up on her head with two small bangs hanging down. He outfit consisted of all black, like all demons, but hers were a tighter fit then most. She wore a black, sleeveless shirt and black shorts, along with black boots. Three straps came from each shoe, one at the front the each side, tying near her knee, and she wore black gloves. An evil smirk appeared on her face and she narrowed her blood red eyes. "The others are hungry... he could satisfy some of them..."

"No!" Yami turned quickly to face the girl. The demon wings folded upon his back tensed slightly, showing his worry, but not dimming his sinister appearance. He wore a black tank top, black pants, black shoes and a black cloak to match. He also wore some sort of leather straps on his arms, which wrapped around his arm to make 'X' shapes, straps dangling down from his right wrist while hidden on his left by a plain golden bracelet. "Demica, that boy and I are connected... I cannot destroy him..." Yami's gaze lowered to the floor.

Demica smiled and nodded. "I understand, something could happen to you. And we wouldn't want that, would we?" She asked, he voice sly as she walked over to him and standing in front of him. She placed her and on the side of Yami's face and lifted his head so his eyes were locked with hers. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips, then moved her hand behind his head and deepened the kiss. When she finally pulled away, she smiled as Yami seemed reluctant to break the kiss and leaned towards her until she broke away from him. "So you haven't had your eye on anyone else in the last five millennia?" She asked, looking up at him and she leaned against him.

Yami's eyes were slightly narrowed, but not angrily, and he smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek and hugged her, whispering in her ear. "No one but you..." 

-----------

Joey gasped from breath as he entered the hospital, but kept running. He'd arrived at the game shock to re-challenge Yugi to a duel he had lost to him earlier, but when he arrived he saw something he didn't expect. At first, he thought the shop had been burgled, but quickly realised nothing was missing. He asked around to what had happened, but no one seemed to know, only that Yugi had been taken to hospital.

After waiting at reception for a minute to find out were Yugi was, he was running again, up stairs and down corridors, until he came to Yugi's room. He stopped to catch his breath, leaning against the wall and wiping his forehead with his sleeve. He froze as he listened, yelling coming from Yugi's room. What was going on? Opening the door, his eyes grew wide as he saw Yugi thrashing and trying to break away from around three doctors, who were trying to restrain him. "Yugi! Calm down!" Joey said instinctively as he walked into the room. "What da heck is goin' on?" He asked when he reached the end of Yugi's bed.

Yugi stopped yelling and looked up, panting heavily. "Joey!" Yugi looked both surprised, and panicked. With one swipe he broke free from the doctors and jumped forward, grabbing the collar of Joey's shirt and pulling his down to eye level. "Joey... Yami's a demon! He's trying to destroy us!" He started to get pulled away from Joey and he could see a doctor taking out an antistatic, but he didn't let go of Joey.

One doctor grabbed his arm and tried to hold him still. "Joey you have to believe me! Yami attacked me! He wants to kill me! He wants to kill everyone!" Yugi gasped through his teeth as the needle of the syringe pierced his arm, and his began to feel drowsy. "Joey... please... believe me...." He suddenly fell limp and lost his grip on Joey, collapsing onto his bed.

Joey stood, frozen, shocked and confused. What was Yugi talking about? He and Yami had been hanging out as normal at Kaiba Land just yesterday, and now he was calling him a demon?

"Sorry about that." One of the doctors apologised as the other two lay the now sleeping Yugi back down. "We don't know what happened to him, but he's talking nonsense. Something about demons and the end of the world or something like that. He seems... well... a little insane, to be honest." He looked at Joey, who looked shocked, then added. "But I'm sure he'll be fine after some sleep."

Joey nodded and looked at Yugi, still a little shaken up. When he'd looked into Yugi's eyes, he had seen something in them he'd never seen before. It was fear. No. Not fear. Terror. Something had happened to Yugi, but Joey couldn't make head nor tail of the situation. What had happened to Yugi? And if it really was Yami, why did he spare Yugi's life if he was a demon? He couldn't have been doing it for himself.

Since he left the Millennium Puzzle their life forces have no longer been connected...

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Aww... Yami has a girlfriend ^^ How sweet.  
Heehee, whacha think of the chappy? Me's likey's typing it ^^ By the by, Yugi still has the Puzzle, just so yaz know. Hope you guys will review, and hope to see yaz next chappy! Slán slán for now! Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	5. Life Under Demon Rule

Hey guys! Thankies for all dad reviews! You guys rock!

**Response to Reviews:**  
**Red Roses2-chan**: Sorry but he does have a girlfriend, and you'd think someone was crazy too if they started saying demons where going to kill everyone ^^ Well.... unless it was Yugi anyway ^^;

**Ashla**: What kind of word _is_ twap? Sounds funny, heehee ^^ Yup, guess he does like bad girls... what? You want me to bring youra in or sommit? THis is all your gettin' as a responce.

**JenniChan**: Coolio! ^^ What's Dragon Knights? I've never heard of it before.

**Imp is Insane**: Hmm... Imps dead... *Looks at Monster Reborn* Will this work? Me no no. *Tries to use it*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter Four - Life Under Demon Rule **

It had been only three days sense the arrival of the demons in the mortal realm, but already they had begun the ritual of destruction. Every day, they put forward their propositions to many different councils and such, in the form of a mortal. They knew that, as mortal, they didn't look like any bit of a threat, so they would be rejected once they demanded a surrender to them.

Perfect. It gave them an excuse to use force, taking on their real forms and destroying all in sight, until they received a forced admit to defeat.

The demons were taking over, their ruthlessness was the root of all their power. But one demons heart was hurt, and heavy.

Even if it was nature, even if it was instinct, how could Yami destroy the world that had become his home?

And the people that had become him family...

-----------

"Yugi look out!"

"Joey!" Yugi called his friend as he was knocked out of the way of a demon attack. Joey crumpled to the ground in front of him, blood running from a wound in his side. Though it wasn't deep, it was enough to temporarily paralyse him. He groaned and looked up at the demon, who grinned and raised his blade once again.

Suddenly, Yugi latched his arms around the demon, hanging off his shoulders, while covering his eyes with his hands. Growling, the demon spun around blindly, but Yugi didn't loosen his grip. The Demon reached back and grabbed the back of Yugi's jacket, pulling his up, over his head, and in front of him. Yugi looked fearfully into the blood red, murderous eyes of the creature.

This one was at least ten feet tall, over twice Yugi's height, and was able to hold him high enough off the ground. The demon dropped Yugi, but quickly grabbed him again, locking his arm around the mortal and pinning his arms to his sides. Yugi struggled to free himself, but it was hopeless.

A blade raised slowly in front of Yugi's face, facing the sharp edge horizontally towards his face. It was pressed lightly against his face, the blade mere millimetres from his eyes. His breaths became shaky as fear overpowered him, and he pressed his head back into the demons chest in a desperate and obviously ineffective attempt to get away from the blade. In one quick movement, the blade was brought up vertically, the down the left side of Yugi's face, the blade cutting a deep wound beside his eye and right down the side of his face, causing him to cry out in pain.

The demon grinned and Yugi's head slouched down and he gasped from pain, taking in deep short breaths as he tried to suppress the pain. Suddenly a sharp blow struck the back of the demons head, causing an instant blackout. Joey cringed as the demon fell more diagonally then his preferred thought of falling back.

He dropped the pipe he had found lying around the alley and leapt of the dumpster, groaning in pain as he put pressure back on his side. "Yug'? You ok?" He asked in a raspy voice, pulling his friend out from under the demon's weight. sitting down and sighing heavily as he pulled his friend to a kneeling position in front of him.

Yugi was a bit out of breath from the large demon falling on him, but he looked up and replied in a hoarse voice. "Ya, I'm ok..." He was, compared to many of the other people in the world. The two friends had stuck together ever since the demons began their attack, and they had had much worse days then this before.

Joey patted him on the shoulder and breathed a relieved, "Ok..." before forcing himself to his feet. Yugi knew what Joey was thinking, they had to get out of there before other demons showed up. He stood up and winced, pressing his hand up against his face.

"Your not getting away from me that easy..."

Yugi felt something grip around his ankle and gasped, looking back at the barely conscious demon behind him. He tried to pull away, but the demons grip was tight. His eyes grew wide as he spotted the dagger in the demons hand, and struggled to pull away. Joey grabbed Yugi around his torso and tried to pull him away from the demon, but neither of them where getting anywhere.

Yugi cried out as the dagger dug deep into his leg, just above his ankle. His other foot swung forward and kicked the demon square in the face, knocking him out. Joey dragged Yugi quickly away from the demon before settling him down. He knelt down in front of his friend and looked at the injury. Yugi was gripping his ankle, tears of pain brimming in his eyes, as he whimpered in pain. Joey bit his lip.

All he could see of the blade was it's hilt, it must have gone right through. "Ok Yugi, take it easy, your going to be okay."

"It hurts..." Yugi mumbled, tears escaping him. He gritted his teeth and tried to hold back a cry in pain as Joey pulled the dagger out quickly, though unsuccessful. Joey quickly tore a piece off the bottom of his jacket and tied it around the injury, hugging his friend as he tried to calm him down.

The pain must be antagonising, as Yugi couldn't stop moaning tearfully, though his voice was muffled by Joey's jacket. Joey lifted his friend up and swung him carefully onto his back, Yugi's arms hanging over his shoulders. "Take it easy bud, you'll be ok." Joey reassured, looking at the dagger. It was an odd one, the blade was smooth and sharp, but a little hollow. There was a clear line of glass running from hilt to tip, but why that was there Joey didn't know.

Carefully and quietly, Joey tried his best to keep out of sight. Yugi must have passed out, because he had fallen silent. Joey was just glad he could hear his friends breathing, heavy though it was. _"Where the heck am I supposed to go now?"_ He thought to himself. It was difficult enough to keep out of sight of demons for longer them a few minutes, nevermind hide completely, even though they'd been doing alright so far.

Unfortunately, the longer your free, the more of a target you become.

There was a sound of movement, followed by what sounded like an echo of the sound, and in the blink of an eye, Joey was surrounded. Looking around helplessly, as one hissed at him, he debated whither to take a step back or not, as he'd just be nearing another demon. He stood his ground, cringing as the demons withdrew daggers, grinning sinisterly.

They croached back, raised their blades, and charged.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Ok, not very good, but there was meaning to this chappy, yaz'll see later ^^ I've decided Yami's gonbna live, and most likely turn good, hope yaz ain't mad....  
I hope the chappy was ok, please review, slán slán for now! Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	6. Joey's Death

Hey guys! Sorry for da late update, I know, you hate me, but hey, that's what I get for being an author A whole load o' criticism!

**NOTE: Don't take the chappy name literaly, I have a habit of twistin' things. Of corse, I could just be saying that to surprise you. Or maybe not XD Mwuhahaha!**

**Response to Reviews:**  
**Imp is Insane:** Heehee, ya cliffies rock Sorrys for the late update!

**Silverlight's Shadow:** Thankies for da review, glad yaz liked it Like your little quote after your name, coolio! Enjoy da chappy!

**Ashla:** Well at least now peeps know whither they wanna keep readin' or not XP Yupyup, pain is good But... I hate meself in this chappy...

**YumeTakato:** Sorry it took so long, but at least I updated ;

**Yami Silverdramon:** I know, I prefer Yami as a good guy too 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter Five - Joey's Death **

They crouched back, raised their blades, and charged.

Yugi's eyes shot open as the demons approached, the Millennium Puzzle glowing brightly and shooting off golden light like bullets at each and every demon. Yugi yelled out in pain under the stress of using the magic he had tried to avoid. He had refused to use it because of it's connections with Yami, but the situation was to dangerous, and he had no other choice.

A few of the demons cried out in pain and backed away, more spooked then injured. This brat had traces of Yami's magic in his attacks, how had that happened? One of the demons spotted the Millennium Puzzle around his neck and pointed it out to a few others. But even though they where powerful, they decided to leave the boys be for now, they had to figure out a way to get the Millennium Puzzle off the boy.

Joey looked around in confusion as the army of demons retreated. _"That's weird.."_ He thought. A retreat usually wasn't necessary when Yugi called upon the powers of the Puzzle. Unlike Yami, Yugi was inexperienced at using magical force, so they couldn't have been powerful. Joey looked back at his friend and frowned. Yugi was completely limp, breathes heavy and his face covered in a cold sweat. He narrowed his eyes and ran off to search for shelter. "Hang on Yug'..."

-----------

Yami sighed heavily, looking at the surrounding city. The reflection of flames shone in his eyes, making his calm composure eerie and fearful. He was on the roof of Kaiba Corp., one of the few buildings that was not ablaze at this time. He could not help but feel a sting of sadness at the sight before him. He had come to like it here in Domino, and what of it now? It was burning at the hands of his servants, the blood of hundreds spilled, both young and old.

But this was who he was. He wasn't supposed to feel compassion or pity, to care or to love. Heck, he wasn't supposed to feel anything except for emotions such as anger, hate and a thrill for bloodshed. But he didn't feel that why. Why?!

_"It must be a side affect from sharing a vessel with a mortal as compassionate as Yugi. That boy has so much kindness in him it can't be healthy."_ Yami thought, sighing and turning his back the blaze as the light began to hurt his eyes. Being so uncaring was supposed to be his nature, but it didn't feel right. Still, it was the way he was, and he had a role to fulfil.

He had no room for emotions.

-----------

_"Yugi...? Yugi wake up...."_

"Wha...?" Yugi tried to open his eyes, but it was difficult. He was in so much pain, he didn't feel like he had the energy to do anything. He tried in vain again to open his eyes, before deciding he wasn't bothered. He sighed heavily to himself, along himself to relax, and slip into complete darkness again.

"Yugi?" Joey shook his friend slightly, but it was obvious he wasn't going to get a response from the teen. He frowned and placed a damp cloth on Yugi's forehead, hoping to help cool his friend down. Yugi was burning up from a fever, but luckily Joey had been able to bandage Yugi's injuries up properly (with a first aid kit he'd found in the empty house they where sheltering in) as well as his own. He decided against taking Yugi's Millennium Puzzle off him. It was magic he didn't understand and decided it was probably best to leave it with Yugi.

The whole house was destroyed from a previous attack, so the chances of the demons coming back where slim for a few days. Joey walked out to the hall and looked around, taking in the condition of house. Everything was burnt and smashed, noticable even in the dim light. He walked down the dark corridor, deciding to search the rest of the house. Burnt objects littered the floor, as did glass for smashed plates and windows.

The teen entered the kitchen, but suddenly, there was a soft shuffling sound from behind him. He froze to the spot, eyes travelling quickly around the room. He couldn't see anything in the kitchen, so he turned to see an empty hall. A smashing sound behind him caused him to jump and spin around. A cup had fallen off the counter nearby and smashed on the floor.

Feeling uneasy, he took a cautious step forward to the smashed glass. He looked around him nervously. Another shuffle. Joey spun around, back pressed against the wall, eyes searching for the intruder. His hand slid along the wall to the table next to him, searching slowly until it handed on a handle. Lifting the kitchen knife from the table, Joey's deep breathes slowed in his attempt to calm down. He stepped away from the wall, gripping the handle tightly.

There was silence...

Joey stood alone, becoming increasingly worried, second by second...

A shuffle of paper echoed in the silence. Joey spun around and raised the dagger, but froze. A small mouse scampered out of the food wrapping and across the floor. Joey lowered the dagger as he watched the mouse disappear behind a box, shaking his head. He turned away from the mouse towards the door to leave. But when he looked forward...

He only had time to gasp at the sight of the red-eyed demon in front of him. The blade left his hand, and the demon pulled him forward, driving the blade deep into his chest.

Joey's breath was caught in his throat, his eye's wide and thoughts blank. All that could be heard in the silence was the death rattle from the assaulted teenager. The knife was torn from his chest, but he remained unmoving, until all strength left him, and he descended into darkness...

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Oh boy... that wasn't nice...  
I ain't gonna say no more, cept please review. Slán ever'body.  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorablechickoritahotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	7. Kaiba's Suffering, Yugi's Capture

Hey guys! Again, long time no update, but whacha gonna do? Summer is a time for being lazy, but plotting stories is definately one of the things I still do, though writtin' them is a totally different matter. ANYvay, enjoy the chappy!

**NOTE:** I don't think there's much chance of quick updates everyone.... I'm kinda taking a break, sorry...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter Six - Kaiba's Suffering, Yugi's Capture **

"Joey!" Yugi sat up quickly, a sharp pain surging threw him from previous injuries. He was sitting in the living room of an almost completely destroyed house, looking around franticly for his friend. He knew that dream was no ordanary mightmare. Joey had been attacked by a demon, Yugi knew it. He didn't know how badly Joey was hurt, he'd worken up before the blow had struck.

Stumbling to his feet, Yugi's vision was cleared only slightly, his mind dizzy from fever. He walked slowly forward, hand against the wall to keep his balance. He made his way slowly down the corridor, breathes quickening with every pace, from both pain in his left foot and worry. The darkness was chilling, his breath escaping at fogs in the abnormally cold air.

There was someone behind him, he knew it. Still, he continued on, mind focused on finding Joey rather then his own safety. "J-Joey?" He called weakly, coughing slightly afterwards. He reached the door to the kitchen and gripped the doorframe tight, looking in.

Before he could take in the sights within, though, a hand grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back. Instint panic swept over Yugi, blocking out all logic. "Let me go!" Yugi yelled angrily, trying to break free from his 'attacker'.

"Yugi calm down!"

"Wha?" Yugi ceased his struggle and looked up in confusion. "Seto?" Sure enough, Seto Kaiba was the one to grab Yugi, turning him away from the kitchen roughly. Mokuba stood quietly beside him, his eyes dull and face abnormally pale. "What's going on?"

"Yugi we have to get out of here." Seto said sternly. "There are demons here, and it's you they're looking for. Unless we leave now, none of us stand a chance."

"What? Well... we gotta tell Joey!" Yugi's voice was panicked and urgent. He blinked, confused, when Seto and Mokuba's eyes cast down, but they remained silent. This only served to intensify Yugi's worry. "What?"

"Yugi..." Mokuba was the one to speak up, though his voice was shakey. Looking up, Yugi realised the preteen had tears brimming in his eyes. "Joey he... he's..." Mokuba swallowed hard, fighting back the tears. Yugi was almost sure they could hear his heart beating a mile a minute. "He's gone Yugi..."

"...What...?" Yugi breathed, utter disbelief overtaking him. He shook his head slowly when Mokuba turned into Seto, crying heavily. "No... Joey...?" Yugi pushed himself passed the Kaiba's towards the kitchen. Seto turned and grabbed his shoulder to stop him, but not in time. Yugi froze in his tracks at the sight of his best friend. He was lying on his stomach, his face covered by his arms. A pool of blood surrounded him, and Yugi could see no movement.

"Joey...?" Yugi tried to take a step forward, but Kaiba stopped him from further approach. "Joey!" Yugi tried to run forward but Seto grabbed him around his torso and lifted him a foot off the floor. "Let me go!" he yelled, trying to pry Seto's arms off him. "I have to help him! Joey!" He called, trying to receive a response from his friend. He got none.

The demon's would be back any second, and Seto knew they had to move, but Yugi was putting up a strong struggle. He started out the door, but Yugi forced him to walk backwards in his strong attempts to reach his friend.

"No! We have to help him!" Yugi yelled, but Seto made no signs of stopping. Yugi's vision was completely blurred by tears, his voice uneven and shaky. He tore his arms free from Seto's grip and reached out to his friend, calling his name desperately. Yugi's heartbreaking actions caused Mokuba to cry even heavier. Yugi's heart was tearing inside him, images of his best friends grusome state trapped in his mind. "Go back!" he choked out helplessly. "We have to go back! Joey! JOEY!"

-----------

"That boy..." Demica whispered to herself thoughtfully. She stood atop a tall building, here keen eyesight spotting Yugi, Seto and Mokuba leaving the house down below. Yugi was thrashing and crying, yelling something she negelected to hear. "He looks so much like Yami, and his heart is so torn, mind so confused. I almost feel sorry for the little guy." She straightened up, leathery wings spreading slightly. She chuckled softly, red eyes gleaming. "Almost..."

-----------

It had been a silent few hours for the Kaiba's, save for Yugi's sobs. The boy had lost conciousness hours ago due to his high fever, and Seto had been forced to carry him. He had to admit, he did feel sorry for the boy. A few weeks ago his life was completely normal (as normal as his life could be). Then he discovered his other half, who was like a brother to him, was a demon, no less the leader of the demon race.

And now he had lost his best friend to the ruthless foces his very brother commanded. It must have been heartbreaking. _"He probably feels alone..."_ Seto thought to himself, looking down at Yugi with slight pity. It wasn't like him to feel like this, but even he knew Yugi did not deseve this. Mokuba was shivering with fear, hand gripping his brothers arm tight as if afraid to be separated. "Calm down Mokuba..." Seto whispered, smiling reassuringly down at his little brother. He had to be strong, if not for himself then for Mokuba.

When Seto and Mokuba had com in the back door to the house, that had not expected to find Joey, not to mention in that condistion. Seto had forced Mokuba away from the motionless form, trying to cover Mokuba's eyes in a weak attempt to hide it from him. It was then they had spotted Yugi. Seto frowned. He had never seen someone heartbroken like that... losing his best friend, the only person that seemed to care about him, was the worst thing that could have happened to him.

A sudden, soft whooshing sound tore him from his thoughts and stopped him in his tracks. It was the sound on something moving through the air, quickly. Narrowing his eyes, Seto scanned the area for signs of life, Mokuba silent now but his grip on Seto's arm tighter. In a sudden flash a female demon appeared before him, a mere three feet away, causing him to take a few steps back, hidng Mokuba behind him.

Demica smirked at Seto's actions, folding her arms across her chest. "You don't need to worry about your brothers life, Seto Kaiba. Well, at least not now. Hand over the boy," she requested calmly, extending a hand out to him, or rather to the unconcious boy in his arms.

Seto glanced down at Yugi then back at Demica, afraid to take his eyes off the demon for fear of an attack. He couldn't just hand Yugi over to the demons, even if they were rivals. Cold though he was, he would not purposely endanger someone's life, especially when it involved demons.

The demon seemed to sense his thoughts, as her smirked widened. "Very well, looks like I'll have to use force..." She lowered her hand and remained motionless, grinning sinisterly as a soft red glow surrounded her. Seto's eyes widened as he realised what she was doing, powering up for an attack. "Mokuba get out of here, go!" he yelled back at his brother, the demon diving forward as soon as he ended his sentance, slicing an inch-deep cut in his right arm.

"Seto!" "Go!" Seto forcefully yelled as he tried to supress the pain. Luckily, Mokuba listened this time, though reluctant, and left. Seto was glad, at least Mokuba was safe for now. Demica was obviously displeased that the young boy had left, as her next attack was much more painful. He cried out but braced himself as attack after attack rained down on him.

Demica landed and sighed lazily once finishing her onslaught. Smirking she stepped towards the motionless form of Seto Kaiba sitting against a wall, obviously unconcious. She picked the unconcious Yugi from his arms and smirked. In a playful tone she added. "Better wake soon mortal, or my fellow demons shale feast on your remains..." she chuckled evilly and spread her wings, taking off quickly into the sky.

Seto groaned, struggling in vain to stay concious. Though try as he did, he felt the darkness slowly creep upon him. "Mokuba...please be ok..."

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Again, crappy chappy, but again, at least I updated -sweatdrops- Heehee, um... please review?  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  



	8. Guilt and Hatred

Hi people! Lookie! -points- another update! Yay! Not bad, two in one day. Corse they is unpopular stories, but what the hey! Read away if your interested, if not, why'd ya open the page? Silly people! 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter Seven - Guilt and Hatred **

Demica looked down at the unconscious boy in her arms, eyes narrowed. _"So this is the runt Yami was forced to share a vessel with..."_ she thought to herself as she flew upwards to the top of Kaiba Corp., which she had chosen as Head Quarters (Yami had agreed with her, like he usually did). Landing lightly on the roof she strolled towards the door leading downstairs. _"Far to innocent... He looks like a mere child, and by his reaction to that other boys death he acts like one too."_ She didn't seem to realise Yugi had been heartbroken by the loss of his friend, a feeling she had never felt.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs as strolled towards Seto's office, where Yami usually stayed. She entered without knocking and looked around, spotting Yami standing by the windows to the left of the office. "Yami, I've got something here that might interest you." she said with a smirk.

Yami, who had been lost in his own thoughts, turned lazily to seem what Demica though was so interesting, freezing when his gaze landed on the boy in her arms, unconscious, sweating and blood staining his ankle. A vicious cut ran up the side of the teens face then down the centre, which now appeared as a red line. It would leave a faint scare once it healed.

At the sight of Yugi, Yami's emotions ran wild. Instinctively, he wanted to run to his light, tear him from her arms and demand who had hurt him, vowing revenge. But then he remembered his place; the leader of the demon race. He wasn't to care for humans nor protect them.

Then why did he long to reverse time and have this never happen.

Collecting himself and planting his feet firmly on the ground, so as not to dart to the injured boy, he asked, casually, "What happened to him?"

"Got on the wrong side of one of our troops I suppose," Demica shrugged. Injuries like Yugi's were not uncommon, why was Yami questioning them? Shrugging it off, Demica walked over and dropped Yugi roughly on the couch. "So, what do you want to do with him? We can't destroy him because of that connection you two have, so what? We just leave him here?"

Yami nodded, trying desperately to hide his nerves. He hadn't told Demica he and Yugi were no longer connected. Had he been as heartless as he had been five thousand years ago, he would have killed Yugi in an instant, but now that he'd spent time with humans he had a soft spot for them, especially Yugi, who had always done whatever he could to help Yami when ever he needed it. "Yes; we can't destroy him until I find a way to break the link."

"Well, I better get back on patrol." Demica sighed, walking over to Yami and kissing him lightly on the cheek. "I'll see you later..." she whispered slyly, walking out the door with a smirk on her face, noting how Yami watched her leave. _"Men, so easily manipulated..."_

Yami sighed when Demica left, walking quickly over to Yugi and kneeling down next to the couch. The boy was abnormally pale and his injuries looked quite serious. _"You can't help him Yami, you're a demon..."_ Yami kept telling himself, but it didn't stop his concern. He had thought that, once he rejoined the demon race, he would go back to the way he used to be, but it wasn't that simple. Just because he was now a demon didn't mean he lost the traits he had gained while with Yugi. So, though he was a vicious, bloodthirsty murderer by nature, deep down he was still the brave, loyal and just Pharaoh his human friends had come to know over the years.

Pressing his hands on the side of his head he groaned. This was all to confusing. He was supposed to be a murderer, yet, though his followers had failed to notice, he hadn't killed one being in the past number of days. That was saying alot, considering before he would have killed about five or six humans a day. He just thought it was wrong. _"What is wrong with me... I don't know who I am anymore..."_

"Joey..."

Yami looked up at Yugi and frowned, the boy was having a nightmare. Tears began to stream down his face as he shaky voice mumbled his friends name again and again.

"Joey, come back..." Yugi whispered. Yami was sure that Yugi was awake, but hadn't realised where he was yet; maybe he hadn't even realised he was awake yet.

Taking a deep breath, Yami debated whether or not he should disturb the boy. How would he react? When he had first seem Yami's demon form he had been so terrified he had tried to run out of the house, would it be any different now? Only one way to find out.

"Yugi?" Yami asked timidly, tapping the boy's shoulder. He moved away when Yugi jerked straight upwards with a yelp, looking around wildly before looking at Yami, freezing. Whatever colour was left in his complexion drained from his face at the sight of the demon, the fear in his eyes causing Yami to frown. "Yu-"

"Get away from me!" Yugi screamed as he began scrambling away from Yami, falling over the edge of the couch. When Yami stood Yugi pushed himself to his feet, backing away. "Stay back! Just leave me alone you freak!"

"Yugi..." Yami frowned, taking a step towards the younger boy, who continued to back away, with difficulty because of his injured leg. "Yugi calm down," he stayed still, knowing Yugi would only panic if he tried to advance, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Like I'd believe you!" Yugi yelled, yelping as he back hit the full-sized window looking out of the building. He turned his gaze to Yami and narrowed his eyes. "I trusted you..." he growled, voice venomous, "I thought I could rely on you Yami. You lied to me and manipulated me... You knew I didn't have friends... you know I'd give anything for a friend." He turned his gaze to the floor, fists clenched hard. "Did you think it was _funny_? Did you like lying and making me feel like I had a _brother_? Well, I know the truth now, so it doesn't matter! Go ahead, finish me off!" he exclaimed, looking up and spreading his arms out beside him. "I've lost everything! Your _minions_ killed my grandfather... in front of me... they thought it was funny. I guess you came up with it, didn't you?"

"Yugi I didn't-"

"And now your monstrous race killed my best friend in the whole world!" That shut Yami up. He stared at Yugi with disbelief, who nodded bitterly, blinking tears free from his eyes. "Joey's gone..." his whispered, shoulders shaking as he began to sob. "He's g-gone... and... it's all your fault! I hate you Yami! I hate you!"

Yami winced at these words, turning away so as not to meet Yugi's eye. He heard the teen collapse to his knees and begin to sob uncontrollably behind him, but he couldn't bear to face him. Turning on his heel he strode towards the door and pulled it open. With one last glance back at Yugi he left the room, closing the door behind him, truly upset and shocked. Joey? Dead? It couldn't be...

"Keep an eye on the child, but do not harm him." Yami warned one of the demon guards, who nodded and sat by the door. Yami had forgotten how violent and merciless his race was. He knew they were evil, but he had forgotten how extreme their attacks were. Climbing the steps to the roof of the building, he walked to the edge and spread his large demon wings, instantly catching the wind and drifting upwards. _"I need to do a little investigating."_

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Ok, there yaz go. One short sequence, thats not like me... Ain't I good, two updates of stories I haven't done in MONTHS. Bad author, yes, but these stories are quite dull, ne? Welp, I don' care, I've done two chappys in a day! Granted, they were bad, but I'm glad I actually got them done! please review and slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef


	9. Yami's Contridictions

**Note:** Hope you guys have realised by now that Yami ain't that evil -sweatdrop- just thought I'd say so in case you're waiting for him to turn around and be-head Yugi for no reason. He'd need a reson, heehee. There is still some stuff planned, but right now he's having serious mental conflict. Anyway, enjoy! And thanks to those who reviewed!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Eight - Yami's Contridictions **

Yugi pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes, praying that the images in his mind would disappear. But they wouldn't. The image of Joey lying motionless in the middle of a destroyed kitchen, surrounded in a pool of his own blood, kept the tears in Yugi's eyes reforming long after they began to burn with pain.

He removed his hands from his eyes and insteed lay them on his chest, over his heart, pressing hard to try and rid himself of some of the aching pain there. His heart hurt, and not for the first time he understood what someone meant when they said the loss of a loved one would break your heart. He felt it when he lost his grandfather, and now again when Joey was taken from him.

He had felt this way when Yami betrayed them.

Demon or not, Yami had been with Yugi through some of the most difficult points in his life, from the bullying he went through at school to the battles he faced to save the word, Yami was always there for him.

_"I believe in you Yugi."_

That's what he'd said when Yugi had begun to doubt himself. As Yugi held the puzzle, speaking to the spirit openly of his fear of losing his other half, the spirit had placed his translucent hands over Yugi's and said those words. Yugi had felt so much stronger after that; he felt more confident and determined to fulfill his duty of protecting the world. But now the enemy was the very person he had trusted and confided in all these years. The one who made him _feel_ strong, who gave him the courage he needed; he was now the complete opposite to how Yugi had seen him.

But how had he been so convincing? Whether he was a good actor or not, when Yugi looked in Yami's eyes he had _seen_ how much the spirit cared about him. He had spoken like a father would a son, and as much as Yugi hated Yami right now, he couldn't destroy that small spark inside him that still admired the spirit. Even through all this, a small part of Yugi still looked up to his 'darker half' with undying respect.

And that little part of Yugi made him hate himself.

How could he still feel that way after everything Yami had done to him and his friends? His world was being destroyed by this race of creatures, humans hunted and some even devoured by the more viscious demons, and yet he still looked to the leader as if he expected him to help. Well, he wouldn't. Yugi would just have so accept that fact and forget everything yami had ever done for him.

_"Yami's not coming back Yugi..."_ he told himself, folding his arms across his chest and gripping his shaking shoulders in a protective posture, fresh tears streaming his face. _"He's gone... Yami's gone..."_

But he was scared, alone and afraid. He still needed his yami.

* * *

"S-Seto? Seto, please wake up..." Mokuba sobbed, gripping his brother's shoulders as shaking him lightly. He had run, as he brother had ordered, but couldn't leave his older brother out of fear and worry. He had returned a few minutes after Demica had left, and had since been trying to wake Seto up, but the elder Kaiba hadn't stirred. Gripping his shoulders tighter, eyes filling with tears, Mokuba yelled in desperation, "Seto wake up!"

Still Seto refused to wake up. Mokuba blinked free few tears and swallowed hard, coughing heavily as he shuffled to his limp brother's side. He gently lifted Seto's limp arm and sat right beside him, wrapping his brother's arm around his shoulders as he curled into him. He let go of Seto's wrist and wrapped his arms around taller boy's stomach, burying his tear-stained face in his brother's side. "Please wake up... I won't leave you..."

A mere few feet away, Yami stood watching the two Kaiba's from the shadows, arms crossed over his chest and eyes narrowed in anger. He could not shake the filling of guilt inside him, and it wasn't something he should be struggling with. Instead of worrying for the humans' satefy he should be trying to think of the most painfully slow way to finish them both off, possibly wake Kaiba to witness the death of his younger brother. But he wasn't planning such things, and the thoughts actually sickened him.

He placed his hand on his head again and sighed. _"What am I going to do?"_ he wondered as he turned and began to leave. _"This compassionate side of me is not leaving... First I was worried about Yugi and now the Kaibas... Not to mention the fact I'm out here searching for Joey, even though he's dead! What is wrong with me?"_

The demon decided he wouldn't help the brothers, but he wasn't going to hurt them either, so he turned and let them be. Again, that feeling. That little sting of guilt as he turned his back to the injured humans. _"Stop it!"_ one voice inside his head scolded, while at the same time another voice urged him, _"Go back! They need help!"_

Shaking his head to rid himself of the voices, he quickened his pace down the destroyed street, following the very faint trail of blood, which would have been almost invisable to human eyes. The trail consisted of a small amount of Yugi's blood that had dripped from his ankle, leaving a trail back to the house the Kaibas had found him in. It was the same way Demica must have found Yugi in the first place.

The air in the house yami entered caused him to swallow hard. The smeel off blood would have been noticable to a human, but to a demon it was almost overpowering. Unfortunately for Yami, he didn't feel the same rush of excitment and satisfaction as he had all those years ago in Egypt as the scent. Taking a deep breath he continued on, through the hall and towards the room where the scent was coming from.

Nothing but a pool of blood awaited him in the kitchen where Joey had been attacked.

Confused, Yami walked towards the pool of blood and knelt on one knee beside it, raising his hand and placing it in the centre of the liquid. It was still warm; whoever or whatever had moved Joey's body hadn't been gone long, and by the blood's temperature, Joey had somehow still been alive when he was moved.

But hadn't Yugi said he _was_ dead?

Maybe this blood wasn't Joey's, maybe it was someone elses. If it was, he didn't see the need to go running around looking for a complete stranger. Then again, he didn't know why he was looking for Joey either. Still, he needed to know if this was the blood of Yugi's friend. Slowly, hesitantly, he raised his hand away from the puddle and lifted it in front of his face, examining it.

A demon has an unusual ability to identify victum by examining their blood, but it's in a very unusal manor, in which they can see some of the victums memories. Talking a deep breath, Yami placed his hand inside his mouth, tasting the blood off his fingers. A number of images flashed through his mind, including a few of himself dueling at Battle City. Then the last image; Joey's attack from a demon, then black.

_"This is definately Joey's blood..."_ Yami thought to himself, taking his fingers out of his mouth and pushing himself to his feet. He narrowed his eyes at the blood and his wings stretched subconciously. _"But with that injury he shouldn't have been able to move... what happened to him?"_

* * *

_"Joey?"_

"I still don't see why you didn't just leave him there."

"Because like it or not he's my friend. Besides, we're all on the same side now."

"Hmph..."

Joey didn't want to pull out of the darkness. This deep unconciousness was comforting, separate from the world he belonged too, and away from the pain. Unfortunately, the voices and his curiousity were tempting him out of this place, and the pain in his chest was begining to come back. He didn't want to wake up, and in many ways he couldn't. His eyes wouldn't open and his mind wouldn't (or couldn't) register the voices he knew were familier. But with the few images in his head of his younger friend, injured and burning from a fever, he had to know if Yugi was ok.

_"Hey, your friend doesn't look too good."_

"Joey?"

Joey clenched his teeth hard together, trying to surpress the pain in his chest and his growing headache. "Yu...gi..." he managed to force out, though his voice was very strained.

_"Don't pressure yourself Joey-"_

"Where's... Yugi..." he forced out again. He didn't get a reply, but he could hear some sort of conversation going on, and he assumed the two people around him were whispering something to each other. A hand was placed on his forehead and a warm feeling spread over him, as well as a black cloud that seemed to almost suffocate his mind, blocking out all sound and feelings until his mind retreated into unconciousness.

"Sorry Joey... but I can't have you getting worked up in this condition..."

* * *

Taking in a deep, shaky breath, Yugi placed his hand on his burning forehead and groaned, pulling himself to his feet but keeping off his injured ankle. His vision darkened when he did stand and he swayed slightly, leaning against the windows of what used to be Seto's office. _"What is wrong with me?_ he wondered, closing his eyes as he felt his warm skin under his hand, _"Is it from using the Millennium Puzzle?"_

He didn't have much time to ponder on the subject, as his fever suddenly overpowered him and his vision darkened. Dizzy, he stumbled painfully back to the couch he had been lying on earlier, collapsing on it and pressing his hand to his head.

_"This is no work of the Millennium Puzzle, and it's not a normal fever... What's going on with me? Am I dying?"_ he thought fearfully, subconciously hugging the Millennium Puzzle to his chest and ignoring the pain he felt from the corners pressing into him.

The image of the office swam before his eyes, so he shut them tight, only realising it was tears that obscured his vision when he felt the warm liquid run down his face. He lay on his side and took a deep, shaky breath. "I'm so scared..." he hugged the puzzle tighter, curling his aching and burning body into a ball as his only form of defence. "Yami..."

* * *

To Be Continued  


* * *

Hmm, longer then I thought **XD** Welp, theres one chappy done! Wonder if anyone read it -ponders-. Welp, I guess I won't bother ranting, please review!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  



	10. Mutiny

This story's so weird! It's got a bit of messed up, one-sided love now! **XD**  
Blargh! Here's an update for yaz! **XD**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter Nine - Mutiny **

Yami flapped his bat-like wings harder and pulled himself up the last few metres to the top of Kaiba Corp, pressing his wings hard against his back as he walked quickly towards the door leading down stairs. He slammed it closed once he'd stepped inside, locking out the ever-present storm that raged around the city.

Sighing heavily Yami ran his hands through his hair as he began to descend the stairs, intending on heading straight for his room. It had been five days since he had found Joey's blood, and each day he had gone out in search of the missing teen. He didn't know why he bothered; Joey was probably dead by now anyway. He just spent all day flying around the city looking for clues that he would never find, all to help find a human he didn't care about. Or shouldn't.

When he had returned the first day, he had been surprised to find Yugi unconscious on the couch in his room, hugging the Millennium Puzzle close to his chest. Demica had been standing before him and had been reaching for the Puzzle when Yami arrived, but he had quickly ordered her to let Yugi keep it.

"Keep it?" she had asked, confused, as he stepped up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Why should we let him? We could use the magic-"

Yami had silenced her by placing a soft kiss on her lips, then whispering, "He needs it to survive, so I do too..." Another lie. "Just let the item with him..."

She had left soon afterwards, looking a little bemused, and Yami had turned his attention to Yugi. The teen was nearly paler than the last time Yami had seen him, and was whimpering weakly in his sleep. Placing a hand to the sleeping Yugi's forehead, Yami had discovered the boy had a burning fever, which accounted for his behaviour.

He had expected it to clear up in a few days, but as he walked back into the room now, five days later, Yugi was worse than ever. He had barely woken for more than a few minutes every few hours, and it seemed to be getting worse as the days past. He kept getting paler, his fever worse, and he was beginning to have fitful nights in which he could barely sleep.

Yugi jerked awake as Yami opened the door, staring towards his once-other half with wide, blood-shot eyes. He tried to sit up, but the sudden movement caused him to break out into a coughing fit. Yami would have stepped forward to try and help, but when he had tried to on the second day Yugi had screamed and trashed until Yami had moved the opposite wall. Instead he just stood at the door and let Yugi's coughing subside. It had also gotton worse, it sounded so painful.

When his coughing finally stopped Yugi managed to push himself into a sitting position, shuffling to the other side of the couch when he thought Yami was making a move towards him, but the demon merely strode across the room and stood before the window, staring out at the city that had once stood so proud. Fires had not stopped burning since the demon race began to take over.

Narrowing his eyes Yugi coughed lightly, "Proud of yourself, are you?" he croaked out, his voice like shards of glass in his throat. Yami didn't respond, he just continued to stare at the burning buildings before him. Gasping slightly Yugi pressed his back against the back of the couch, shutting his eyes tight as dizziness overcame him again. "How're you... goin'... to do it?" He could feel Yami's questioning glance. "Kill me?"

Again, silence greeted him. Forcing his eyes open Yugi looked towards Yami, his heart skipping a beat when he noticed the demon was looking at him, "Why do you... do it? Just kill me... It'll give you and... your girl-friend more space," Yugi coughed heavily, pressing his hand to his mouth as another fit came.

Yami stared at Yugi a little longer, waiting for him to stop coughing, then turned back to the window.

Yugi gritted his teeth angrily, "Just kill me!" he yelled hoarsely, coughing again, "I won't let you toy with me-" he winced as a flame of pain shot through him, "anymore! If you want... some sort of enjoyment from my death," his voice quietened, "then do it yourself..."

Yami shut his eyes but otherwise made no other movement. Yugi groaned in pain but forced himself forward to his feet, causing the demon spun around when he heard Yugi's footsteps. He was surprised to see the teen stumbling towards him, but when Yugi threw his hand towards the blade at Yami's waist he quickly caught onto Yugi's intentions.

The younger boy missed the sword, but managed to grab one of the daggers Yami had strapped to his waist behind his sword. Yami's hand gripped Yugi's wrist quickly, holding the teen still with little effort. "Let go!" Yugi yelled hoarsely, tightening his grip on the handle of the dagger.

But he was far to weak; his legs gave way from under him and Yami lowered his slowing so he was kneeling on the floor, but still Yugi didn't let go of the dagger. Tears where now streaming down his face as he muttered quietly to himself. Finally, Yami jerked the dagger from the teens grip, and Yugi collapsed down on his hands and knees. "Why?" Yugi croaked, sobbing loudly. "Why don't you just let me die!"

_"'Why?' is right..."_ Yami thought as he stepped sideways, walking past Yugi and sheathing his dagger once again. _"Why do I keep you here, alive? Why do I search for Joey, why have I not yet killed? I am leader of the demon race, and I choose to keep a sick human here, his family and friends all dead, instead of letting him to die... Am I torturing him? No. I still care.."_ he turned around and looked at Yugi, who had curled up on the floor and was sobbing quietly to himself, _"I still care about you Yugi..."_ he lowered his head and shut eyes stinging eyes, _"But I have already brought my race to this realm. I have destroyed your home and your world, and been the cause of your family's deaths. I shouldn't care, but I do. If I care, I should no longer lead this race, but I have no choice."_

_"I can't keep this up forever... Demons are no fools..."_ Yami opened sat down on the couch, spreading his wings so they did not fold uncomfortable o the couch. _"They will discover we have no link, and then you shall die, and I will be next,"_ he looked over to Yugi and frowned, _"There's no way out..."_

* * *

"Demica... there is something amiss with our leader..."

The female demon turned to face her comrade and narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "What do you mean, Tsukiyo?"

Shaking his head the other demon, slim and tall with a black blade hanging from his side, Tsukiyo narrowed his blood red eyes as well, "Do not pretend you have not noticed, Demica. Yami has changed since last he fought with us. He has only began leaving that room of his over the last few days, and is never out longer than a few hours. He also specifically ordered that no harm come to the child inside, the one that looks so similar to him."

"That's because there's a link between them," Demica explained, flicking her hair out of her face and turning away from Tsukiyo. The two demons had left to 'patrol' that city for fresh victims that had managed to slip through their fingers before. Demica was presently looking down into the face of a man with a dagger in his chest. He had tried to remove it, but Demica knew that would instantly kill him. She wanted to drag this out, so she stepped on the handle of the dagger and kept it in place, staring into the eyes of the dying man. "If the child is hurt, then Yami will be too."

"What?" Tsukiyo asked, then chuckled. "Oh... you poor fool..."

"What?" Demica turned her head to look back at the other demon, just as the man breathed his last breath. Curse him, she had missed the best part. "What are you talking about?" she growled angrily.

"Demica, has being Master Yami's personal whore blinded you to everything?" Tsukiyo spat, ignoring the flare of anger in the female demon's eyes, "Humans and Demons are incapable of connecting. Yami may have been able to link with the child in his human form, but now that the spell over him has been broken and he has returned to his true form, their souls are opposites. Repellent. There is no way their souls could bond..."

Demica stood frozen, eyes wide in shock. Tsukiyo turned and looked up at Kaiba Corporation, to the top floor, where Yami had been staying in what used to be Seto's office. "Yami has changed from all his time spent with humans. I do not believe there has been blood on his hands since we arrived here, nor any time before that. Our leader has weakened..."

Demica's eyes grew wide in realisation, "You can't try to over-throw him; he's been our leader for millennia!"

"Most of which he spent in solitude or in the company of humans..." Tsukiyo pointed out.

"That doesn't mean anything," the female demon growled, "Yami is still our master, and you should treat him with respect."

"I'm not the only one who thinks this," Tsukiyo folded his arms and began to walk away from the fresh body at Demica's feat, giving the female demon no choice but to follow him if she wanted to here the rest of his explanation, "I'm am merely the one to speak out. Humans are weak, and if the leader of the demon race has been influenced by them, then it is about time the title was passed to someone more deserving."

"Just because he's not comfortable with regaining his powers yet doesn't make him any less powerful," Demica argued.

"You truly are a fool..." Tsukiyo stopped and spun around to face her. "Why should you care if Yami is our leader or not?" Demica remained silent at that, and the taller demon chuckled. "Ah yes... his favouritism towards you. If someone else takes his position, you may not be held in such high regard anymore, am I correct?" Demica paused, then nodded in defeat. Tsukiyo thought for a moment, "That's another change I've noticed in our leader... the way he looks at you... No, he shows no less interest in you," he said when he noticed a pang of worry in Demica's eyes, "No, in fact, he seems to show more."

"More?" Demica blinked, but was only pretending to be confused. She had noticed a change in Yami's attitude towards her too. The way he looked at her, the way he spoke to her; it wasn't like before. Millennia ago she had been nothing but a toy to him, something she, as a demon, did not mind. But now...

She heard her own voice as memories of there first conversation in this time came back to her; "So you haven't had your eye on anyone else in the last five millennia?" she had asked, but had not been serious.

The way Yami had looked at her; it was so unlike how he once used to. He had been smiling, with a look in his eyes she did not understand, and had hugged her close, giving her a light kiss on the cheek before saying, "No one but you..."

A simple kiss on the cheek; even that tiny gesture had shown her a whole new side to Yami. He didn't look at her with lust anymore, but with some sort of human emotion.

"You're right..." she muttered as the situation became clear, "He has changed..."

"Typical you would only realise it when it was directed at yourself," Tsukiyo grunted.

"B-but that does not mean it cannot be fixed. It's that child; he's what has changed our leader," Demica narrowed her eyes at the thought of Yugi, "If we destroy him, Yami will have no more ties to this life, and can return to the way he was."

"I see Yami's new-found emotions have no effect on you?" Tsukiyo smirked.

"Not in the slightest," Demica huffed, making a sort of disgusted face. If Yami had developed feelings for her that was his problem. Human feelings such as love and compassion were sinful to demons, while the virtues of their race were the sins of humans. Associating with him just kept her status high, and therefore her living was more comfortable. That was the only reason she was worried about him losing power.

"Hn," Tsukiyo grunted, looking up towards Kaiba Corporation's top floor once again. "Alright... we'll kill the little brat, if your so desperate to prove me wrong. If nothing else, he will provide a tasty meal for some of the other demons. Not right now, however. As much as our leader has changed, he is still powerful." he folded his arms and shut his eyes, "Once he leaves tomorrow... we will kill the child.

"And then I can proove to you just how weak Yami has become..."

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Mrep, tis terrible, I know, but at least it's an update -sweatdrops- No spelling or grammar-checks, how lazy ish me?  
Bay 


End file.
